ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Song Dedication
I thought I would give each individual a real good-bye with a song. Nasia Nasia, you've always been on of my best friend's on this wikia. So when you said good-bye, I felt awful. Actually I was watching Charlie's Angels the other day, before you and Deli left, and for some reason, it reminded me of you, Deli, and I. So you can imagine how crappy it felt when you announced your departure. I thought this song was a good dedication for you. "Ready, Set, Don't Go" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luIRLVj7LtA 'Joey' God, I think your departure was the hardest. You were like an older sibling to me, Joey. You always knew the right thing to say when we were all down. Honestly, the best way to explain how hard it was to find out you were leaving is to compare if to when Giles left on Buffy. You were there to make every thing okay. You were a saftey net for all of us. So I dedicate this good-bye song to you. Just ignore the lovey dovey parts. I can't help those are in there, but the message over all was important. xD "Goodbye To You" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPhqpygweKw 'Delilah' Oh gosh, Deli. What can I say, you were a hell of a friend. You'll always be the only slut in my heart. ;) Really though, I hope the best for you. Go enjoy your life, and remember I was your first 'gay best friend! '"Lean On Me" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUjeUekg9Ag&list=FLsPv_0i7YRj4DdYJlAxMdRw&index=110 'Shan' Like Nasia and Deli, you were my last best friend on the wikia. We orignially weren't that close, and thank God we bonded (over what, again?). I hope you have an amazing adventure travelling. You better live it up! I know this is something you dreamed of. Just remember to come as much as possible. Here's my dedication to you, I know it's something you'll love. "Save Me" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W_0E1QRx84 Mau We weren't always one of the closest, but you will always be a dear friend of mine. I know that we'll all be excited to have you back! Whenever you hear the world is coming to an end, just replace it with wikia, as a little inside joke. xD "How Far We've Come" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FF6fjVpyqGw&list=FLsPv_0i7YRj4DdYJlAxMdRw&index=211 Ellie Ellie, you were an awesome friend! You also are a great writer, and I'll make sure to read your publications! It was tough when you left. There was definitely a different feel after you left. "Melancholy Hill" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngxuqiweUCs 'Mark' I can't believe you left without even a good-bye! I would've liked to end it with an official good-bye, but I guess this can be it. Mark, you're an awesome guy! I don't know if you remember this, but you took me to that wikia dance! xD I thought that was nice, since I was going alone. Anyways, I hope you get to meet Ariana Grande, I'm sure she'll love to see all the DP's you have of her. Anytime I see Sam and Cat or Victorious, I'll think of you! "Here's 2 Us" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acWdwMeOQ2I 'John' John, ironically we kind of quit getting along. I remember you asking me to join your alliance in FTF 3, and I lied and voted you out. Lmao, you were a good guy and friend! Have fun growing up. Just remember our states are neighbors! XD I originally had a different song for you, but I heard this. For some reason, I could see you dancing to that. "Dance A Little Sidestep" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHkT3RJJBCA 'Lily' Lily, it's weird not having you. You were a ball of light. You always made the chat fun and wild! Hopefully you'll come back, one day. God knows, we could use your enthusiasm right about now. "Milkshake" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFDqW0Nfo2k 'Everyone' Now here's a dedication to all of the former members, and then another song to the whole wikia family, in general. Former Members "I'll Always Remember You" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWsyUkkYerg All Members "You're My Best Friend" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlIw1kZRZoU Category:Blog posts